HoneyBee
by Dereksgirl24
Summary: Derek develops feelings for stiles after he recovers from being shot. just a one shot


**I WANT TO THANK MY AWESOME BETA AND FRIEND woman-of-the-night SHES AWEOSOME! :D** **Also this is a one shot no more to it**

Derek walks over to where Stiles is laying on the beach, glad that no one else is around because what he's about to do is hard enough and he doesn't need an audience. Stiles hears footsteps but he ignores them until they get closer. He opens his eyes and notices Derek approaching.

'_Shit, he's come to gripe about something. Well, there goes my peaceful day…' _

The wind blows slightly in Derek's direction and he can smell the disappointment coming off Stiles. _'Maybe I should just leave he obviously doesn't wanna see me.' _

'_Of course he doesn't want to see you your always threatening him!'_ a voice said in his head answered him back, Derek frowned.

Derek turns around to leave; Stiles notices the change of Derek direction and becomes confused and worried. At that moment the wind blows again, sending Derek the smell of Stiles' confusion and worry. He stops for a moment and decides to walk back over to Stiles. He was going to do what he came here to do.

"Hey Derek, you need something?" Stiles smiles at Derek hoping it will ease the tension that was plain to see on his face. Derek smiles and Stiles' heart literally stops beating for a second. Derek smiled bigger at the reaction he caused.

"Yes, Stiles you can. Lt me say what I'm about to say without interrupting. Can you do that?" Stiles is too stunned by Derek's beautiful smile to even think of words so he just nods yes. Derek laughs and Stiles' heart skips a beat before it starts to race.

"Good." Derek looks away, taking a deep breath and sits by stiles. "Stiles, I been thinking about us, and you know I ain't good at this stuff. These feelings pilin' up won't give me any rest. This might come out a little crazy, a little sideways, yeah maybe I don't know how long it'll take me but I'll do my best." Derek looks at Stiles who's still stunned but listening and just nods again. "If you'll be my soft and sweet, I'll be your strong and steady. You'll be my glass of wine; I'll be your shot of whiskey. You'll be my sunny day; I'll be your shady tree. You'll be my honeysuckle; I'll be your honey bee."

Derek looked at Stiles, blushing lightly, and sees Stiles grinning like crazy at him. Taking that as encouragement, Derek continues. "Yeah, that came out a little country, but every word was right on the money, and I got you smilin' honey right back at me. Now hold on cause I ain't done, there's more where that came from. Well you know I'm just havin' fun, but seriously, if you'll be my Louisiana I'll be your Mississippi. You'll be my little Loretta; I'll be your Conway Twitty. You'll be my sugar baby; I'll be your sweet iced tea. You'll be my honeysuckle; I'll be your honey bee." Derek barely finishes before Stiles pounces on him, knocking him back and kissing him. Derek kisses him back, laughing.

"Your kiss just said it all, I'm glad we had this talk. Nothing left to do but fall in each other's arms. I could have said I love you, could've wrote you a line or two. Baby, all I know how to do is speak right from the heart." Stiles, who had laid his head on Derek's chest, looked up at Derek with tears in his eyes.

"That was beautiful Derek. I had no idea you felt this way." Derek smiles at Stiles wiping away an escaped tear.

"Neither did I, Stiles, not until a few days ago. It hit me like a ton of bricks, though." Stiles laughs at Derek's choice of words.

"A few days ago…that's when you were shot. I thought you were being nicer because I helped save your life."

"Yeah at first it was." Stiles smiles and lays his head back on Derek's chest.

"I was almost ready to cut your arm off." Derek laughs.

"I know Stiles; you would have saved me if Scott had not gotten there in time. I feel more thanks for you." Stiles smiles and reaches up connecting his lips to Derek's once more Derek wraps his arms around Stiles and holds him close.

They stay like that; lying on the beach, kissing, until Stiles hears a girl squeal. He looks up and notices three girls watching them and he blushes at the attention. Derek knew they were there, he had heard them coming and had heard their hearts beat loudly when they realized what they were doing. Derek didn't mind the audience. Derek reached up and grabbed Stiles' jaw, turning the other's head away from the girls and back to him. He reconnected their lips.

Stiles forgot about the girls immediately.

They were lost in their own world for a few minutes. The peacefulness was broken when a guy spoke a short distance away. , "Get a room, homos!" Derek growls but before he can do anything, one of the girls punches the guy in the nose.

"Shut up asshole! Can't you see they're in love?" Stiles blushes deeply while Derek's cheeks only take a faint pinkish glow. Derek thanks the girl and Stiles gets up. He hugs all of the girls but kisses the girl that punched the guy on the cheek.

"Next time, it's $5 to watch." The girls all blush furiously and Derek laughs. He gets up and takes Stiles' hand in his own, walking with him down the beach.

THE END!


End file.
